


A Swan Song

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Art, Dancing, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Ballet! AU. Bokuto is a street dancer and everything goes as usual, until one day on a theater stage he meets a mysterious dancer, who has way too many rumors going around. Will Bokuto be able to dispel them all?Баллет!AU. Бокуто стритдэнсер и все идет хорошо, пока он не встречает на сцене театра загадочного танцора, вокруг которого вьется слишком много слухов. Сможет ли он развеять их всех?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutaro/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is in English.
> 
> На основе этой АУ планируется командный фик
> 
> Автор работы (art by) — [Телль](https://twitter.com/Irtelheem).


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
